izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Do Aliens Exist?
It is was 11 PM on September 15th. Almost past curfew for Randy Boggs. Another day was ahead of him, and that day was the day his birthday. Or, at least, he thought it. Before he brushed his teeth, he looked up to the sky. There were stars falling from the sky, meaning a few falling stars were ready to be wished on. "I wish...my birthday will be normal." With that, Randy fell asleep on the floor. The End...Not Really Although the crash didn't wake up anyone, it was loud enough to cause a crater in the middle of the field. Green smoke erupted from the ship, which make the door to the ship open in alarm. "Seriously? Now? Where is the Exfibulator? And the Main Gear? And the Battery? A tall and heavy figure emerged from the smoking saucer. He was green, had curved horns, muscular arms, and four legs to support his size. His name was Zauce. "Zauce, shut up! The crash, like, totally ruined our HAIR!" A two-headed figure climbed out of the saucer as well. The body was thin and slender, and the things skin was a purple-and-blue mix. Both the heads had blond hair and small horns. These two were Saige and Paige. A small three foot alien jumped out of the saucer, too. He had sharp front teeth, yellow eyes, and walked on all fours, like a dog. His orange tounge hung out of his mouth. This alien was named Hound. "Stay back, lil' amigo." A medium-sized monster rolled out. He had a small spiky shell, one horn that was chopped off, another horn that was fine, four skinny arms, and two gleaming eyes. His nickname? Antor. And finally, a fat, brown-colored alien unstuck himself from the hatch. He had hair that went all the way behind him, wrist-bands, and an eyepatch. His real name was Eded, but his crew called his Cubby. "So...the entire gang is here. Good. But, WHERE ARE WE?," Zauce asked-yelled. "Judging by my calculations, I say we are on Earth, Senior' Zauce.," Antor replied. "Earth?" "Yes, Earth." "Like, this is SO cool! I've never seen anything like this!," Paige said. It's true. The field, the trees, the moon...all of these were new to the aliens. "Whatever! Now then, we need someone to help us find out why the ship crashed.," Zauce commanded. Hound giggled, and ran to Zauce, making a puppy-dog face. "Fine." Hound laughed with glee. He then jumped in the ship's inside, and came out with his face covered in smoke. He licked it off his face. Then he pointed to the ship. "WHAT?! The BATTERY is missing?!," Zauce screamed. "Duh, I guess so, buddy.," Cubby said. "But we could always stay here!" Zauce walked up to Cubby, and got in his face. "STAY HERE?! EDED, THAT IS A...suprisingly good idea." "Duh, it is?" "Indeed! We could pose ourselves as "manstores" and at the right moment, ATTACK!!" "Like, OMG! That is, like, the best idea EVER!," Saige said. Hound jump up and down, as if he was saying "YES!!!" Antor bowed, while Paige cheered. "Now then..." Zauce saw them. 4 girls with toilet paper-guns in hand, sneaking around campus. "Dynamic, is this a good idea?" "Of course, Cadence! I packed extra guns just in case!" The five aliens hid behind a rock, while watching the 4 girls. "What the fridge?," Dynamic said. Her sisters were staring at the smoking UFO. "Girls, we are the first to find real, living ALIENS!!!" Category:Meme911's pages Category:Meme911's stories Category:Canon x OC